


Daddy and Baby

by bugheadcones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bughead Smut, Daddy Kink, Dom!Jughead, Dom/sub, F/M, Riverdale, porn with no plot, sub!Betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadcones/pseuds/bugheadcones
Summary: Bughead smut because i’m bored





	Daddy and Baby

Jughead had just got off a very longgg day at work he was very stressed and felt like absolute garbage but he was excited to go home to his favorite baby girl 

The door to their New York City apartment opened and Betty knew who it was by the long groan that came from the living room 

“Daddy!” Betty said as she ran up to him and jumped up into his arms when he picked her up her legs instantly went around him and she kissed him with all the love and passion that she could gather knowing that day was probably one of the most stressful days at the New York Times he’s had since he’s been there

“Hi baby girl how are you?” Jughead said when the kiss was broken and he put her down 

“I’m fine” She said noticing Jughead looking her up and down

“Like what you see Daddy?” Betty said spinning around in her blue crop top, pajama shorts, white thigh highs, and her fiancé’s old crown beanie over her flowing blonde curls

“Yeah I do...very very much” Jughead said as he hooked a finger in her shorts and pulled her closer 

“I wore it just for you” Betty said 

“You wear everything just for me” Jughead said filling his hands with her ass and squeezing a little Betty moaned a little at the action

“I know” Betty bit her lip 

“Especially lately which makes me think you want something” Jughead raised a eyebrow 

“I don’t want anything” Betty said lying straight through her teeth and shaking her head innocently 

“What is it princess?” Jughead said pulling her closer 

“I want to cum” Betty said rubbing her thighs together a little bit Betty hadn’t came in over 2 weeks

“Sweetheart you know you’re on punishment” Jughead said walking in the kitchen with Betty behind him

“I know but Daddy its been forever and I can’t take it anymore” Betty said watching Jughead grabbing a beer from the fridge opening it and taking a sip 

“You shouldn’t have been naughty and came without permission” Jughead saying taking another sip 

“I said I was sorry” Betty pouted 

“Sorry is not gonna cut it and you know it” Jughead said sitting next to Betty

Betty sighed “Can I at least please you? I can tell you’re stressed” 

“Not right now” 

“Please Daddy” 

Jughead sighed not wanting to argue at that very moment “Fine” 

Betty jumped up smiling like it was Christmas from her chair and kneeled infront of Jughead and she pulled his pants down with some help from him and pulled down his underwear and took his 7.5 inches in her mouth putting her hands wear her mouth couldn’t reach

“Fuck” Jughead said looking down to see her focusing on trying to bring him to release 

When he felt one of Betty’s hands leave his cock he looks down to see her touching herself through her shorts Jughead instantly pulled her up 

“Daddy I wasn’t fin-“ She was interupted by Jughead bending her over the kitchen table and delivering a hard smack to her ass she whined

“Bad girl” Jughead said giving her ass another hard smack

“I’m sorry Daddy” 

“You wanna cum?” Jughead said delivering the next smack to her soaking center 

Betty moaned her answer and Jughead turned her around and layed her down on the table and pulled her shorts and panties down and started eating her out

“Oh fuck yes Daddy don’t stop please” Betty said arching her back 

After her first orgasm Jughead didn’t stop and continue circling her clit and sticking it in and out of her 

“Daddy... I-I can’t” 

“You’re naughty ass wanted to cum so here we are” Jughead said continuing 

“I’m sorry”

“No sorry’s not gonna cut it” He said standing up and bending her over the table again and quickly placed himself inside her 

“Aw fuck daddy...HARDER! FASTER!” Betty shouted 

Jughead delivered giving it to her hard and fast just as she likes it

After her 5th orgasm Jughead stopped 

Betty whined at the loss of his cock 

“That’s enough go take a shower, change and go in the room” 

“Yes daddy can you shower with me?”

“No” Jughead said

Betty frowned and gave Jughead the puppy dog eyes he could never resist 

“Fine i’ll be there in a minute” 

Betty smiled “Yay!”

Jughead cleaned up their combined cum from the floor and went to shower with the love of his life

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed feedback always welcomed :)
> 
> comment if you want me to continue


End file.
